


Sweet Dreams Maggie

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Kurt and Blaine process the death of Margaret Thatcher and reminisce about her much cuddlier stuffed toy namesake.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel





	Sweet Dreams Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, April 29, 2013** : So, ever since I saw that Margaret Thatcher died, I couldn’t stop thinking about how Klaine would react to it. So here goes nothing. :)  
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/49192506664/sweet-dreams-maggie-drabble)
> 
>  **Author's Note 12/25/2020:** When I wrote this, I literally knew nothing about Margaret Thatcher other than what I'd seen in movie promos. I don't think I'd have written this story in quite the same way if I knew more about the actual person, but I don't want to rewrite the fic.

**Kurt** : Oh my gosh, Blaine did you hear?

**Kurt** : I think I am going to cry…

**Kurt** : Blllllaaaaaaiiine.

**Blaine** : What’s wrong? My phone died earlier, I only just plugged it in.

**Blaine** : Are you okay?

**Kurt** : I don’t know

**Blaine** : Can you tell me what happened?

**Kurt** : Margaret Thatcher died.

**Blaine** : WHAT

**Blaine** : NO

**Blaine** :  **She was the iron freaking lady**

**Blaine** : ….

**Blaine** : I feel your pain

**Kurt** : I know it’s silly…

**Blaine** : It’s not silly

**Kurt** : I know she wasn’t the nicest of people.

**Blaine** : Honey, I know how much you love your Brits. I mean, you did name Maggie after her.

**Kurt** : Do you still have her?

**Blaine** : As if I could ever give her up.

**Kurt** : Really?

**Blaine** : She means a lot to me

**Blaine** : Even if Finn won her

**Kurt** : I could have, he was hogging all the games! And like he needed fourteen stuffed animals…

**Blaine** : I’m kidding, I’m kidding.

**Kurt** : Oh.

**Kurt** : Ugh, I’m so sorry, Rachel and Santana are going at it again. I have to go break them up.

**Blaine** :  **What!?!? Since when have they been sleeping together!?!?!**

**Kurt** : omfg

**Kurt** : They’re fighting not making out

**Kurt** : Ew.

**Blaine** : Oh. Good. You’d tell me if they were though, right?”

**Kurt** :  **Blaine**

**Blaine** : :D

**Kurt** : Okay, hair is being pulled. talk later

**Blaine** : K. Night.

**Blaine:** _ ….you mean a lot to me too _


End file.
